disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tinker Bell
"Well, I guess that didn't work...but this is only the beginning! -Tink Tinker Bell is the fairy we all know and love - spunky, rebellious, impatient, impulsive, determined, persistent, temperamental... yet still charming and lovable. She has a talent for pots and pans, a love of "lost things," and is braver than most fairies when it comes to getting close to humans. Of course, her temper can often get the better of her, but she’s always a selfless and dedicated friend when the chips are down. In the Films In Peter Pan, Tink doesn't speak but she plays an important part in the film. From the beginning she becomes jealous of Wendy because of the affection Peter shows her. At one point even tried to kill her by tricking the Lost Boys into shooting her. Tinker Bell began her life when an unnamed baby laughed for the first time on a winter's night. The laugh was carried on a dandelion seed to Never Land, where it was guided by fast-flying fairies to a special area in the Pixie Dust Tree. Terence poured a cupful of pixie dust on the seed, and it turned into a small blond fairy. When searching over the items presented by the fairies to find her talent during a special test to determine her talent, the tinkers' hammer was the only one she passed over. However, the hammer floated toward her and glowed brightly when she touched it, indicating great skill, and Queen Clarion dubbed her "Tinker Bell." She accepted her role as a tinker until learning that tinker fairies do not visit the Mainland. Unwilling to give up on seeing the mainland, she tried to learn how to be a different type of fairy from her friends, which proved impossible. Vidia suggested that Tink could become a garden fairy if she could round up the sprinting thistles into a pen, but Tink's efforts resulted in wrecking the fairies' efforts at bringing spring to the mainland. Tink was able to set the preparations for spring back on track with inventions she built from lost things, and as a sort of reward Queen Clarion allowed Tinker Bell to visit the Mainland to return a music box to a young Wendy. (''Tinker Bell''.) In ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'', Tink was chosen to create a ceremonial scepter for the Autumn Revelry to create blue pixie dust. After breaking the moonstone (which was to go into the scepter), Tinker Bell set off to find the Mirror of Incanta, which would allow her to wish for a new moonstone. When that failed, she used the broken fragments of the moonstone, which allowed her to create a more effective staff. In ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue'', Tink went to Fairy Camp on the mainland, presumably an outpost where nature fairies stayed to monitor nature. While there she met Lizzie Griffiths, a lonely nine-year-old human girl. When Lizzie's father discovered Tinker Bell, he tried to capture and show her to other scientists, but ended up capturing Vi dia instead. Tinker Bell, Lizzie, and her friends talked Dr. Griffiths into releasing Vidia. In the Books Tinker Bell loves challenging work, and especially loves anything made of metal - her workshop is even a human tea kettle. She is generally a hard worker, but occasionally enjoys playing games like fairy tag. (''The Troubl e With Tink''.) Before the books started, Tinker Bell had spent a long time away from pots and pans to be with Peter Pan. However, when Peter brought Wendy (whom Tinker Bell refers to as "the Wendy") to Never Land, Tinker Bell was heartbroken and went back to Pixie Hollow after the adventure with the Darling children was over. (The Trouble With Tink.) Appearances Books *Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg *The Trouble With Tink *Vidia and the Fairy Crown *Tink, North of Neverland *Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand *Dulcie's Taste of Magic Movies *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Trivia * *Tinker Bell is voiced by Mae Whitman *Tinker Bell didn't speak in Peter Pan and Return to Never Land Category:Never Fairies Category:Tinker-talent fairies Category:Females Category:Book Characters Category:Film Characters